Brainfreeze
by MonDernierMot
Summary: In which Yamamoto wants to hang out and Gokudera can't resist the idiot's puppy face. 8059, fluff, oneshot. Rating is only for Gokudera's sailor mouth and implied sex.


Brainfreeze

In which Yamamoto wants to hang out, Gokudera can't resist the idiot's puppy face, and they both get brainfreezes.

–

Disclaimer: If I owned KHR!, it would be crappily drawn and never ever updated. Plus it would not have a plot near as good as it is.

–

Gokudera felt like punching someone. Namely, the tall black-haired baseball idiot who stood in his doorway, grinning like an asylum escapee. Oh, how tempting it would be to just reach up there and tear those pretty lips off of that pretty face and then shove a stick of dynamite down his throat.

"The fuck do you want?" Gokudera snarled, fixing what he hoped would be an intimidating glare on the taller boy. Yamamoto didn't even flinch, that Cheshire cat-worthy grin still plastered on his face. Gokudera vaguely wondered if his face had frozen like that.

"I was wondering if you wanna hang out?" Yamamoto's warm chocolate eyes stared down the shorter boy, making him even angrier (if that was possible).

"What? No! Why the _fuck_ would I wanna hang out with _you_?" Gokudera nearly yelled, preparing to slam the door in his face. Just a few minutes ago he had been quietly enjoying a novel, one he was _so _closed to finishing, when some _idiot_ decided to ring his doorbell until he got up and answered it. And as if Gokudera wasn't already agitated enough, the idiot just _happened _to be Yamamoto.

" 'Cause we're friends, right?" Yamamoto replied cheerily, not at all put off by Gokudera's typically furious behavior.

"Hell _no_ we are not friends! I hate you! Now get out of my doorway!" Gokudera yelled, futilely shoving at the apparently stronger boys chest to move him away and slam the door in his face. Of course, he could just always slam the door, but he didn't want an idiot imprint on it and oh my God, Yamamoto has a _really _muscled chest . . .

Wait, what?

Gokudera, feeling suddenly gross, jumped back and glared at him. "Move. Before I kill you."

"Aw, c'mon 'Dera, don't be like that!" Yamamoto continued to grin, stupidly unaware of the others bewildered frustration at thinking such a disturbing thought about that baseball freak.

Albeit, he does have a really nice body . . . I wonder what he'd look like shirtless? Resisting the urge to either slap himself or vomit, Gokudera then proceeded to slam the door. However, his efforts were stopped by Yamamoto, who apparently decided to turn himself into a brick wall just for the sheer sake of annoying the motherfuckin' hell out of the spit-fire Italian.

"Pleeeease, 'Dera~?"

"NO! And don't call me that stupid name you fuckin' freak!" Another attempt at slamming the door. Another blockage by the baseball idiot.

Suddenly, said baseball idiot fixed a kicked-puppy look on his face and stared at Gokudera, sticking his bottom lip out a bit. "_Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase_?"

"Wha- . . ." The Italian clenched his fists and grumbled. "You look like a fuckin' idiot making that face, stop it . . . Okay, okay, God damn it, FINE!"

"Yay!" Yamamoto cheered, before grabbing his friends hand and tugging him out of the safety and comfort of his plush loft.

"The fuck are you doing?" Gokudera roared, tugging back and away. "At least let me grab my cell phone and lock my fucking door!"

"Ahaha, alright, sorry," Yamamoto said, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I just got a little over-excited, 'cause 'Dera never agrees to go anywhere with me." He laughed again.

"Well, no fucking idea why that is, you annoying baseball freak," Gokudera (or 'Dera, as he happened to be affectionately called by the stupid baseball obsessed brick wall) snarled, grabbing his things and locking the door. "And _stop calling me that_!"

–

"What's a matter, 'Dera?" Yamamoto asked, looking at his friends pained expression.

"Nngh . . . I got a fuckin' brainfreeze . . . ," Gokudera replied, rubbing his temples and glaring unfocusedly at nothing. He closed his eyes tightly and continued trying to rub it away, but only made it worse.

Seeing a perfect moment, Yamamoto leaned in and placed a kiss on those soft pink lips. Gokudera's eyes flew open and he shoved Yamamoto off reflexively, jumping up. "What the FUCK?" he roared, staring at the grinning baseball freak. "Did you just . . . You just . . ." His hand flew up to his mouth, fingers nimbly touching his lips.

The grin fell off of Yamamoto's face and Gokudera suddenly felt his heart plummet into the pit of his stomach at the look of rejection that flickered in those brown eyes. "I'm sorry, you just . . . I thought it would help," Yamamoto said meekly, looking up at the still standing silverette through his thick lashes.

Gokudera bit his lip and sat down slowly. "N-no, it's fine . . . ," the Italian replied in a hushed tone, feeling guilty. He had made that annoying yet undeniably gorgeous grin fall off that tan face and that struck him hard with a feeling he'd never really felt before.

Yamamoto studied his friend, feeling as if a hand had just pushed its way into his chest and clutched on tightly to his heart and lungs, making breathing difficult. Gokudera had rejected him . . . Gokudera – his massive crush and quite possibly love for God knows how long – had _rejected _him. Sighing and forcing a smile onto his face, Yamamoto said, "Let's just forget that happened." With that, he looked down and slurped at his shake.

Gokudera attempted to shake off the strange feeling that was slowly sweeping over him, clouding his mind and making any coherent thinking nearly impossible. His heart was beating rapidly as well as painfully in his chest and he found himself longing to taste more of those sweet lips and feel that candy tongue slid into his mouth and those hands roaming every naked inch of his body and -

"Augh! Ow, brainfreeze!" Yamamoto yelped, gripping his haphazard hair and leaning back in his chair, distracting Gokudera from his arousal-inducing trail of thought.

That was his chance. The Italian swept forward and placed a clumsy kiss on the baseball freak's lips. At first, Yamamoto was stunned – completely thrown through a loop – and he just sat their blinking dumbly. Then, as if his body had taken on a will of it's own, his hands had tangled in that silky silver hair and his tongue had pushed it's way into that sweet, wet cavern. Gokudera let out a strangled moan and almost collapsed, had it not been for a large hand sweeping down his side and grabbing hold of his belt loop, pulling it so he was suddenly in his lap.

The two broke for air and Gokudera, dazedly, looked around at all the shocked faces. He frowned and muttered a lazy "Fuck you" to them, before kissing Yamamoto with a lust he'd never felt before.

The two agreed later that afternoon as they lay in Gokudera's bed, Yamamoto playing with stray strands of the Italian's hair, that, just maybe, brainfreezes were a thing to be happy for. Or, at least, a good chance to sneak in a stray kiss.

–

My inspiration for this happened to be my own strawberry banana smoothie. And a massive brainfreeze I got while drinking it.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Flames will be used to light Gokudera's cigarettes, which he will most likely use to blow Yamamoto up with after the baseball idiot kisses him in public.

Because, you know, Yamamoto probably has absolutely no shame when it comes to things like that.


End file.
